Great Soggi
Water |ailments = Waterblight Salty |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Chaoarren)}} Great Soggi are Bird Wyverns. Physiology Great Soggi are much larger than their Soggi brethren. They sport olive-colored hides with a white underside. Their bellies are adorned with dark yellow bands. It has a tall, sickle-shaped dorsal fin on its back, with a smaller, similar looking fin on its wedge-shaped head. Its tail also sports a shark-like caudal fin. Abilities Great Soggi can spit balls of water and are adept swimmers. As with most Theropod Bird Wyverns, Great Soggi exhibits total control over its Soggi pack and by roaring, it commands its pack to perform various tasks such as attacking predators, prey, or Hunters, or retreating from a foe they cannot defeat. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Runner Wyvern *Superfamily: Dog Wyvern *Family: Soggi Great Soggi are the alpha males (or in some rare cases, alpha females) of the Soggi. They are closely related to Jaggi, Baggi, Wroggi, and Maccao, and their respective pack leaders. Habitat Range Great Soggi are known to thrive in the Misty Peaks and Primal Forest of the Old World. They are occasionally been seen in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island of the New World as well. Ecological Niche Great Soggi are in the middle of the food chain. They chiefly feed on fish and crustaceans. They are known to occasionally hunt down Plesioth and Daimyo Hermitaur, although Green Plesioth and Stonefist Hermitaur pose more of a challenge. They keep their distance from more powerful predators such as Lagiacrus, Gore Magala, Rathalos, Tigrex, Deviljho, and Zinogre. However, they are known to fight off certain predators that stray too close to their territory. Biological Adaptations Unlike most of its kin, Great Soggi can be either male or female, thought female Great Soggi are quite rare. Its large dorsal fin is a sign to show that it is the leader of the pack. Great Soggi control their pack with various howls, cries, and barks and are said to exhibit the best control of their pack over any of the known Dog Wyverns. When swimming in search of prey, they sometimes swallow water which is mixed with salt produced from special endocrine glands. This salt-infused water is even saltier than ocean water. They produce more salt when provoked. The water can then be spat at hunters in the form of globules. Their tails serve as a tool to help propel them through the water and as a weapon to smack around hunters. Behavior Great Soggi are highly territorial, and will willingly attack other monsters that enter their territory. While they primarily eat fish, they sometimes hunt for terrestrial prey such as Slagtoth and Aptonoth. Should larger prey prove difficult to take down, Great Soggi will grab hold of its prey and drag it towards a body of water and hold it under the surface, effectively drowning its target. Etymology Great Soggi is a play on the word "soggy," meaning wet. Notes *The fin on its back can be broken. *Great Soggi can use Great Baggi's spitting back jump attack. *When fatigued, Great Soggi will be unable to use its water spit. **To regain stamina it will feed from a fishing spot. *Great Soggi's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Chaoarren